Agents of Heels: The Last Raider
Agents of Heels: The Last Raider (AoH:TLR), or simply The Last Raider, is the first Agents of Heels comic an the first beWilderverse comic series over all. The comic follows the exploits of Lara Croft, a Heels Agency Raider, as she adventures through rural Mexico in pursuit of an unspecified target on behalf of General Frank Miller. While there, Lara runs into local forces hostile to her, as well as the sniper Quiet. Despite initially being produced before Croft and the Coveted Seal, The Last Raider ''follows on from the events of the Mini-VN, and is a companion piece to the game ''Misadventures of Agent Romanov, ''taking place directly alongside events of that game. ''The Last Raider is also a community driven content piece, allowing backers of the team's Patreon page to vote on decision points and story elements, allowing them to directly shape content outcomes as a community. The Last Raider was introduced in November 2017''The Last RaiderComic Cover Release, November 2017, with the first chapter release on December 28th, 2017.[https://www.patreon.com/posts/last-raider-1-16093966 ''The Last Raider Original Release, December 2017] It was reissued with a redo of it's first chapter images after an overhaul to the Lara Croft model, releasing on March 19th of 2018.[https://www.patreon.com/posts/last-raider-once-17644674 Reissue of The Last Raider with Updated Lara, March 2018] The credits were also changed to reflect Spook's joining on the collaboration of the project. The comic has continued in semi-active development since. The Last Raider is a strictly Adult's Only Comic! Synopsis The Last Raider takes place in Mexico, during the events of Misadventures of Agent Romanov, following Lara Croft as she follows orders issued by Heels. Together with her aid Aaron Madsen, Lara leaves Mexico City where they are lying low to scout out co-ordinates out in the rural jungle zone, sent from higher ups. Along their way to the given location, Lara spies a local village, and thinking she might be able to dig up some local knowledge on their secret target, she solo jumps from the Agency plane. Agreeing to meet up with him again by nightfall, she allows Madsen to continue on ahead of her. After safely landing in the village grounds, Lara finds the place almost deserted, and whoever she can find run from her without a word. While investigating what is going on there, her comms radio picks up the sound of a woman humming. Meanwhile, at the target location, the Agency plane is shot down by the waiting sniper Quiet, who is also the source of the humming. The plane lands in a fiery crash.The Last RaiderChapter 2 - "Radio Silence", October 2018 To Be Continue... Content Tie-Ins The Last Raider is a companion piece to the main Agents of Heels game, Misadventures of Agent Romanov. Some key events and pieces of tie in with the game include the following: * During the events of MoAR's main story (Good and Corrupt paths), General Miller is spied by Natasha Romanov herself while on the phone with a subordinate. He is heard to issue orders sending Lara to track down a target, and the co-ordinates he gives correspond to the co-ordinates given to Lara in the beginning of the Last Raider, the location of the target they are seeking. * The ending of Croft and the Coveted Seal shows General Miller sending Lara and Madsen on a mission to Mexico where they would have to await orders, setting up the events of The Last Raider. Important In-Game Events This comic is still ongoing and so canonical events and outcomes are still pending. Major beWilderverse Outcomes This comic is still ongoing and so canonical events and outcomes are still pending. Character List Major Characters The following is a list of important characters who play a leading role during the course of the story, either as the protagonist(s), antagonists or major support roles: * Lara Croft * Aaron Madsen * Quiet Minor Characters The following characters make appearances at various parts of the game, in side events, as secondary plot characters, or simply as characters in lewd scenes. * Local Mexican Town Goons, Unnamed * Agency Pilot, Unnamed * Mexico City Agency Scout, Unnamed Referenced Characters Also as part of the game, notable characters from around the beWilderverse may be mentioned or referenced without actually making an appearance. For those whom that is the case, they are listed below: * General Frank Miller Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:BeWilder Comics